


coffin talk

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: a cacophony of idiocy [2]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic Moonshine Cybin, Asexual Hardwon Surefoot, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, The Shadowfell Saga, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: hardwon and moonshine are aro/ace solidarity
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot
Series: a cacophony of idiocy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	coffin talk

**Author's Note:**

> hardwon and moonshine are aro/ace solidarity

Bev and Balnor have been snoring quietly for a few hours now, and Moonshine had put away _U_ _lfgar Goes Punch_ about ten minutes ago, and Hardwon is pretty sure he’s figured out this trancing thing, when he hears a whisper. 

“Hey, Hardwon?”

He blinks a few times, trying to turn his head to look at her before he remembers they’re in a coffin. 

“Yeah, Moonshine?”

“Can I tell you somethin’?”

“‘Course Moonshine.”

“You remember back in the Feywild? When I asked you and Bev about, you know, lovin’ people. _R_ _omantically_ , I mean?”

“Yeah.” 

Moonshine is silent for so long that Hardwon wonders if she’s fallen asleep, but then he hears shuffling.

“I think... I think I just. Don’t feel that. Like, at all.”

Hardwon pauses, and then shrugs to himself. 

“Okay.”

“...Okay? You don’t think it’s like, weird?”

“‘Course not. You like what you like.”

“Oh. Thanks, Hardwon.”

“Anytime, Moonshine.”

Hardwon tries to settle in to sleep, but finds he can’t. His thoughts keep going in circles about relationships and _feelings_ , and it’s a few more minutes of awkward tossing and turning before he turns his head back towards Moonshine.

“Hey, Moonshine?”

“Yeah, Hardwon?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course!”

“The reason I’ve never... _you know_...”

“Hey, Hardwon, it’s nothing to be ashamed about! Everyone goes at their own pace, and I'm honored you feel safe enough to tell me-,”

“I don’t think I... have. A pace. Like, at all. Is that... weird?”

“Of course not. What did you just tell me?”

“...yeah. Thanks, Moonie.”

“Anytime, Hardwon.”


End file.
